Smoochies
Smoochies are videos of individual characters on Happy Tree Friends dying in different ways. Usually they involve a prop being used in an unlikely and deadly way. It includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. Sniffles' Science Smoochie is the first to be available in HD. The rest of the Smoochies will soon be in HD. Cuddles' Pet Feeding rabbits can be very dangerous! Idle 1: Cuddles waves and says "Hello! Hehehe! Hehehe!" Idle 2: Cuddles tilts his head to the side and says "Hmm...", then tilts it back and says "Ahh..." Feed: A carrot falls down. Cuddles takes a bite out of it & chokes to death due to his carrot allergy. Sleep: Passes out after being drugged on tranquilizers shot from outside the screen, from all directions. He is hit by nine of them, one hitting his left eye. From the number of tranquilizers shot, it can be assumed he did not survive. Clean: A shower head appears and releases water. Just as Cuddles starts enjoying his bath, the room starts flooding. Drowns when the water reaches the ceiling. His body sinks, then floats after he dies. Trivia #There is no blood in Cuddles' smoochie. #This is the only smoochie without a fixed theme for it. Giggles' Valentine 250px|right A sweet Valentine’s Day Smoochie featuring Giggles! Idle 1: She giggles softly. Idle 2: She blows a kiss. Flowers: A bouquet of roses falls down. Due to her allergy, she starts sneezing uncontrollably. She does a final sneeze, and tries to stop it by covering her nose, but it is so strong that it blows her brain out. Her brain sticks to the wall and the blood splatters into a heart shape. She lies face down on the floor, with a hole at the back of her head. Cupid: Giggles gets a pair of wings and a Cupid arrow and bow. Just after she shoots an arrow, she is shot 11 times in the back with love arrows from outside the screen. One goes through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and slides slowly down the arrow shafts. Note: Giggles licks an envelope, but gets a papercut that cuts off her tongue. She dies of massive blood loss while trying to reattach her tongue. She falls backwards into a pool of her own blood, then you can see what was written on her letter. Trivia #A Lumpy suit can be seen on the clothes rack. #On the First Blood DVD, the letter does not appear. #All blood splatters are heart shaped. Toothy's Easter 250px|right Not every Easter egg turns out to be a treat! Idle 1: Toothy waves and says "Helloooo! hehehehe!" Idle 2: Toothy yawns loudly. Yummy: Toothy swallows several Easter eggs. The eggs then hatch, and six chicks burst out of his stomach. Goody: An Easter egg rolls by and hatches. A snake burst out of the egg. Toothy is strangled by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. Tasty: Eats a rotten Easter egg and throws up on the screen before falling face down in his pool of vomit. It can be assumed that he died. The vomit spells out "Happy Easter". Goofs *Toothy's huge buck teeth turns into normal teeth numerous times. Petunia's Summer 250px|right Petunia dips her toe in the water and get more than she expects. Idle 1: She wags her tail. Idle 2: She giggles softly, similar to Giggles. Swim: A rubber bath tub falls down into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber duck, puts it in the water, when bubbles suddenly appear. A huge shark burst out, and bites her into half. The shark sinks and the rubber duck remains untouched. Spin: Petunia gets a pinwheel. It spins as the wind blows. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that her face is thrashed by the pinwheel. The wind stops. Her face is gone. Sprinkle: A hose appears. She uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly the water runs out. The water in her hose is blocked, causing it to expand and pushes her into the viewers screen. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush. Nutty's Party Surprise 250px|right Nutty's Party Gifts just for you! Idle 1: He turns his head to the side. Idle 2: Nutty giggles, sounding a lot like Toothy. Toy: Receives a yo-yo. One of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his groin and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire. Gift: A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He gleefully unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. Disappointed, he angrily throws down the scissors, causing the balloons to lift his now-lighter body off the ground, whereupon the strings of the ballons begin stangling him. As he tries to reach the scissors, he suffocates and slowly floats up and down. Treat: Gets a go-cart but dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the exhaust released by the go-cart. Trivia #Nutty's death in Gift is similar to Cuddle's injury in Party Animal. #Even though Nutty knocked his tooth out in Toy, none of Nutty's deaths have blood. #This is the only time where someone has an injury/death involving their crotch. Sniffles' Science 250px|right Always having your nose in the book may not be such a good idea! Idle 1: Sniffles reads a book. Idle 2: Sniffles adjusts his glasses. Jet: Sniffles puts on a jet pack, but it is so strong it rips his arms off. He then dies of blood loss, and the airborne jet pack runs out of fuel and crushes his remains. Magnet: Holds a giant magnet causing several magnetized objects impale him, one being the heavy scissors Nutty had. Mix: Drinks a chemical he made that makes objects grow big. His internal organs grow big while his body remains the same size, causing to organs to eject from his body. They continue to grow, filling the screen and squeezing Sniffles to death. Goofs #One of Sniffles' hands, when ripped off, has 3 fingers #Some of the magnetized objects are attracted to Sniffles when they should be attracted to the magnet. #After he drinks his growth formula, Sniffles' pocket disappears. Trivia #Sniffles and Mime are the only characters who doesn't make a sound during their idles. Flaky's Baseball 250px|right Be sure to wear protective gear! Idle 1: Flaky waves and chuckles nervously. Idle 2: Flaky laughs nervously and puts on a foam finger. Catch: A baseball gets thrown at Flaky's left eye, which bruises it so badly it causes her eye to pop out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls shortly afterwards. Bat: A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall around Flaky. She shakes her head at the wooden bat, and picks up the metal bat. The bat acts as an electric rod, therefore striking her with lightning. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disinegrates into ashes. Gum: Flaky blows up a gum bubble to an enormous size. It then pops, leaving Flaky's face covered with gum, suffocating her. Goofs #Flaky's teeth disappear before she puts the gum in her mouth. Trivia #Toothy, Lumpy and Sniffles appear on the baseball cards. Pop's BBQ 250px|right What NOT to do at your next summer BBQ! Idle 1: Pop waves his hat and says "Hello, there." Idle 2: Pop smokes his pipe. Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. The grill then comes back down to earth, landing on Pop's head, charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs. Kabob: Pop tries to eat a kabob stick, but is too elastic that it impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. Trivia #This is the first of three instances in which Pop appears without Cub (the others being Milk Pong and Something Fishy). #This is the first of two smoochies in which Pop appears, the other being Cub's Christmas Smoochie. #In Corn, Pop's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Easy Comb, Easy Go. #In Kabob, Pop gaves the same scream as Flippy in Double Whammy. Mime's Olympics 250px|right This year's games are going to be a killer! Idle 1: Mime pulls an imaginary rope. Idle 2: Mime performs the invisible wall routine. Hammer Throw: A heavy, metal ball attached by a chain to a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the walls and smashes his brain out of his head. Hurdles: A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but trips because his shoelaces are tangled together. He slices the top part of his head and brain off. He crawls to get the top of his head back, but the bar of the hurdle falls and slices off his face, his arms, and another part of his brain. Weights: A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until Mime drops the barbell. This splits him in half vertically. Goofs #Mime's arms pass though his head, when holding the weights. Trivia #This is one of three episodes without any voices (the other two being Dino-Sore Days (although this did have vocal sound effects in it) and Without A Hitch. Both were however in black and white. #This smoochie was created in commemoration of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. Disco Bear's Halloween 250px|right Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! Idle 1: Disco Bear pats his afro. Idle 2: A music plays as Disco Bear starts dancing, then suddenly stops. Ghost: Disco Bear takes a sheet of cloth and a pair of scissors and turns it into a ghost costume to trick-or-treat. He trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and he falls on the scissors, impaling his head. Caveman: Disco Bear goes through a costume change into a loincloth, but is quickly stepped on by a T-Rex, then shredded by a raptor. Thriller: Disco Bear goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. He recives a candy apple from Lumpy. Unfortunately, he bites down on it too hard, causing his teeth to get stuck. He yanks his skull from his head when he tries to pull the apple from his teeth. Lumpy then uses his skull as a Jack-O-Lantern. Goofs #The sickle claw on the raptor's hind leg changes. #The doorbell disappears after Disco Bear pulls his skull out. #The scissors were not open when Disco Bear put them in the box, so they shouldn't have impaled both of his eyes. Trivia #The ghost puppet used to scare Disco Bear is the same one used at the end of some Halloween episodes. #The Cursed Idol can be seen on the costume rack. #The hand of Lumpy can be seen from the door. #Disco Bear's loincloth resembles Cro-Marmot's loincloth. #This is the second time a character used another character's head as a jack-o-lantern, the first being in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #This is the second smoochie where Lumpy makes a cameo appearance, the first was in Giggles', where a suit resembling himself can be seen in the costume rack. Cub's Christmas 250px|right Cub discovers that there’s no time like the “present” to get your Christmas gift! Idle 1: Cub baby talks. Idle 2: Cub laughs happily. Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, causing him to suffocate seconds before it pops. Pop, thinking Cub fell asleep, continues reading his paper. Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops until they slice Cub into pieces. Pop throws more hoops without realizing Cub has died. Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and presses a button to make it spin. It spins so hard it pulls off Cub's skin when it touches him. He falls and is impaled on the top, getting Pop's attention. Pop gets up and performs CPR on Cub, pressing down on the button and causing the top and Cub's body to spin around. Goofs #The skin is pulled off Cub's right hand, but switches to his left hand after he's impaled. Trivia #There are skulls on the Christmas tree decorations. #So far, this is the only Smoochie to have 2 characters in it. Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Lists